The present disclosure relates to an irradiation device which emits light to a region where an image is captured by an imaging unit, an irradiation method, and a program.
A technology is proposed by which when video camera or the like captures video, light or the like indicating the location of a subject is emitted in such a manner as to prevent the light from being taken in the captured video.
For example, JP 2002-344775A discloses a technology by which when video is captured by using a video camera, illumination light is emitted in a period from taking a captured subject image to taking a next subject image in such a manner as to prevent the emitted illumination light from being taken in the captured video.